


Ever After

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Relationship Discussions, Skype, inspired by a book, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: Jack sees Bitty’s eyes shine in the dark, and he’s completely aware of how they’ve switched from saying "we would", as if it were simply a dream or an idea, to "we will", knowing that one day, it’s almost probable that so much of everything that they’ve said will happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.

Bitty shifted in bed so he was lying down, moving the laptop so it was still focused on him.

“What if we were in a fairytale?” he asked. “Like, we met like all the sappy love stories start.”

“How would we meet?” Jack prompted, playing along.

“I think…,” he paused, taking time to think. “We would meet at a hockey game or something like that. I’d probably spill my drink on you, and I would apologize nonstop, and you would say something charming like _‘You can make it up to me by going out to dinner with me,’_ and sweep me off my feet all over again.”

“I would, eh?”

“Yeah.” Bitty gets interrupted with a yawn. “Where would we live though?”

The room went quiet for a moment, both of them mulling it over, before Jack spoke up again.

“A nice house where the neighbors aren’t too close, but we aren’t in the middle of nowhere either. Not too small, but not too big. With window boxes, where I’d plant flowers – morning glories, in every color we could find them in. It would have a good kitchen and a big porch so we could have one of those swings. You’d make a big huge breakfast on the weekends and every day during the summer. And we’ll have a garden where we can try to grow things that you can bake with.”

Bitty hummed. “And what would you be doing while I’m cooking breakfast?”

A small smile made its way onto Jack’s face. “Who else is going to watch the kids? You’ll be preoccupied cooking.”

“We’d have kids?”

“Four. Two of each.”

“Would we have any pets?”

“So many dogs. All rescues. We’ll have a huge backyard for them. Maybe a cat or two, too. Kids need both so they don’t choose sides.”

“Oh, the _kids_ would need both? Are you sure it’s not just you?”

Jack’s smile widened into a grin at the chirp. “Very sure. Where will we work to keep up with all our kids and our pets?”

Bitty yawned again before answering. “You would probably own some swanky sports store or something. I’d probably have my own catering business. Or maybe the other way around, except I have a bakery.”

"Interesting.”

“And after we tuck the kids into bed every night, we’ll go outside and swing on our porch swing, no matter what the weather is like.”

“You know what the best part of it all will be?”

“What’s that, honey?”

“Every night, I’ll get to fall asleep with you in my arms, and every morning, I’ll get to wake up next to you, and I won’t have to count on Skype calls and selfies to see your face more than once every month or two.”

Jack sees Bitty’s eyes shine in the dark, and he’s completely aware of how they’ve switched from saying _we would_ , as if it were simply a dream or an idea, to _we will,_ knowing that one day, it’s almost probable that so much of everything that they’ve said will happen.

“Sweetheart, that sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a conversation like this in a book I finished reading recently and I could NOT get it out of my head, so here we are. I'm definitely projecting onto them (especially with the porch swing and the flowers) but it's fine lmao. 
> 
> This work is heavily inspired by Off The Page by Jodi Picoult & Samantha Van Leer. Title is taken from Ever After by Marianas Trench.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment! (I try to reply to all comments!) Please check out some of my other works!
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls), and on my Check, Please! sideblog (sinbinzimms.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.


End file.
